Bob Levene
Bob Levene (1960-2015) was one of the suspects in the murder investigation of CEO Ernest Turing in Smart Money (Case #102, or Case #46 of Pacific Bay). In Programmed To Kill (Case #106, or Case #50 of Pacific Bay), Bob was murdered. Profile Bob was a 55-year old programmer who worked at Meteor Systems. He wore a white collared shirt with several pins on it and had a tie and cords around his neck. He also held a pen and a rubix cube in his hands. Besides that, Bob had knowledge about binary and read comic books. Role in Case(s) Bob was first brought into the investigation after he was identified on a computer screen no one will catch him. The message was not intended for the police, but was intended for the victim, Ernest Turing. He was surprised to hear he was dead, saying he went through the trouble of making that virus for nothing. He released the virus, intending on attacking Meteor Systems, however he also attacked the police station by mistake. Bob did it because Turing believed programmers like him were just a commodity, and when it was released Turing would have to depend on his programmers to fix it. Amy and the player ended up finding a statue awarded to the victim and Bob Levene for best company, which warranted another talk with the programmer. As it turns out, Bob and Ernest built Meteor Systems together, however Ernest took all the credit. He then demoted Bob and threatened to fire him, despite Bob being the one who made all of Meteor Systems' technology. He said that he couldn't leave the company since many programmers and entrepreneurs such as David Rosenberg already had knowledge in binary code. Bob was found innocent for Ernest's murder after Per-Sephone was proven guilty, but was confronted afterwards about her actions. He said that a robot can't kill a human since it is against their programming, but was just as curious as the team about her reasons. He suggested that the player finds Per-Sephone's data log in hopes of finding why she killed Ernest. After Hannah analyzed the data log, she found highly complex info processing, like Per-Sephone was thinking on her own. When Amy and the player informed Bob about this, he was surprised that Turing was able to pull this off. When asked if what Per-Sephone did could happen to other robots, Bob said this was more likely a freak accident but he would have to look into it a bit more. Murder Details Bob was found dead inside one of Meteor Systems' factories, held by a pair of robotic arms with his eyes glowing red, which prompted the team to ship his body to Roxie Sparks for autopsy. After the autopsy was performed, Amy and the player were shocked when Roxie told them that, as crazy as it sounded, Bob's blood was full of nanobots who attacked his cells from the inside-- which meant the microscopic robots were filed as the murder weapon. The nanobots caused more light reflection into Bob's eyes, turning them red. Hannah jumped in by stating the nanobots could've only been programmed to kill Bob via binary code-- which meant the killer knew binary code. Case Appearances *Smart Money (Case #102, or Case #46 of Pacific Bay) *Programmed To Kill (Case #106 or Case #50 of Pacific Bay) Gallery BLevenePacificBay.png|Bob, as he appeared in Smart Money (Case #102, or Case #46 of Pacific Bay). BLevenePacificBayV.png|Bob, as he appeared in Programmed To Kill (Case #106, or Case #50 of Pacific Bay). BLevenePacificBayDB.png|Bob's Body. Navigation Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Victims